


Виски и отношения

by LRaien



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Team as Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Кирк и Боунс пьют и обсуждают Спока.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 2





	Виски и отношения

_Я налил ему стакан горячего шотландского виски,  
налил ему ещё стакан, потом ещё, надеясь услышать его историю.  
После четвертого стакана он заговорил сам, просто и естественно._  
© Марк Твен «Янки при дворе короля Артура».

— Бо-оунс! — тоскливо протянул Джим. — Как же он меня раздражает!  
— Кто? — Сам доктор пока выпил лишь полстакана. — Рассказывай.  
Леонард и сам не заметил, как совместные вечера с алкоголем превратились в некое подобие терапии. Тот, кому было на что жаловаться, напивался и жаловался вволю. Второй по мере сил и не совсем трезвого ума искал решение. В этот раз доставалось доктору.  
— Этот вулканец, кто же ещё? — Капитан потянулся, потом сложив руки на стол, наклонил голову. — Я боюсь, что скоро его возненавижу, во-о-от.  
— У тебя с этим гоблином вроде всё хорошо было? Мир спасли и всё такое, — изумился Леонард, только недавно выслушавший радостную речь по этому поводу.  
— Это только с ним всё хорошо, — обиженно засопел Кирк. — Зато я весь неправильный!  
Он возмущенно вскочил.  
— Это ужасно, Боунс! Что бы я ни делал — он во всём лучше, всегда всё знает, вечно спокойный и... — Джим устало опустился на место. — Я понимаю, что он такой, какой есть, но иногда я просто не могу находиться рядом. Я уже просто боюсь что-либо делать, потому что он критикует всё, вплоть до того, как я сижу! Его это, видите ли, выводит из равновесия!  
— Джим, ты видел себя со стороны, когда он рядом? — хмыкнул доктор. — Даже меня это выводит из равновесия. Правда, мне, в отличие от твоего гоблина, хочется тебе дать по шее, чтобы не выпендривался.  
— Мне кажется, что он тоже давно мечтает, чтобы я оказался подальше, — признался капитан, вздохнув. — Тот Спок, которого я встретил на Дельта Веге, был не такой. Он меня не раздражал, и я его не раздражал. А прямо сейчас я понятия не имею, как мы вообще могли пробыть пять лет на одном корабле. Я пока лишь второй месяц летаю — и уже готов сам себя с корабля вышвырнуть.  
— Убегаешь? — Леонард налил себе ещё. — Не похоже на тебя.  
— Я уже не знаю, что на меня похоже, — махнув рукой, Кирк наконец-то заткнулся.  
Прислушавшись, доктор понял, что тот попросту уснул. МакКой тоже вздохнул, отпил немного, поморщился и подумал, что надо бы снова наведаться в инженерную за новой бутылкой. А у капитана всё будет хорошо.  
— Нет причин для волнения, Джим, — усмехнулся МакКой. — Острые углы сглаживаются не сразу. Я до сих пор уверен, что если бы не виски, у нас бы тогда так и не заладилось.


End file.
